


try everything (sometimes we come last but we did our best) [vid]

by itsanizzyb



Category: Malory Towers (TV 2020), Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Character Study, Fanvid, Festivids, Festivids 2020, Gen, Shakira - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/pseuds/itsanizzyb
Summary: "i won't give up, no i won't give in, until i reach the end, and then i'll start again"A character study of Darrell Rivers.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29
Collections: Festivids 2020





	try everything (sometimes we come last but we did our best) [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theofficialdramallama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theofficialdramallama/gifts).



On YouTube

[try everything - malory towers (2020) fanvid](https://vimeo.com/511742182) from [itsanizzyb](https://vimeo.com/itzanizzyb) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Fanvid about Darrell Rivers from the BBC's _Malory Towers_ (2020).

This was such a wholesome show <3 enjoy the vid!

music: Try Everything by Shakira, from the Zootopia soundtrack

content warnings: darrell hits people

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to [resurrecho ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho) for betaing :)


End file.
